


正梦

by VelvetCaliban



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCaliban/pseuds/VelvetCaliban
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 6





	正梦

秋小时候母亲曾告诉他一个道理，他与血亲之间这种推心置腹的经历很少，因此记得清清楚楚。她说：世界是条永远涌动着的河流。人与人要相遇，事件与事件要发生，此时总是不同于彼时，可其中的物质却不会凭空增加。某样东西无法自己产生自己，所以河流实际总在回环，是恒常完美的圆。尽管我们眼前万象变幻，但如果把时间范围拉长，拉到上千亿上千兆上千京年或者还要更长，就会发现一切都曾发生过、一切都将再次发生。总有某天我们将回到眼下这个时刻来，做眼下正在做的事，妈妈会复述这些话给你听。

所有的事实都将回到你身边，所以若要决定些什么，就想想如果它在以前和将来都发生过、会发生无数次，你会不会后悔吧，秋。因将来的事后悔听起来怪，但我希望你懂。不管看起来多微乎其微，只要翻了倍，就会像棋盘上最后一格里的麦粒那样多啦。秋可不能变成那个笨国王呀。

不要做会愧悔的事，好吗？

秋狠狠把埋在枕头里。他刚因为大洋闹了脾气，被父母责备，跑进房间跌上床哭了鼻子，现在枕巾上湿湿的，抬头就会被看见。妈妈大概想安慰他，讲的话却弯弯绕绕，听来只是意味不明的辩词。他低声回嘴：那你们从不愿意多关心我，这样的事情反反复复发生，你就不会后悔吗？这话一出口，秋自己都觉得尴尬得要死掉了，多么任性幼稚的质问啊。

母亲愣了半刻，秋耐不住，终于把脸抬起来。他看到她微笑，却是那种很伤心的笑容。母亲承认道：是啊，我们都爱你，却没能足够地爱你，我一定会后悔。可是如果在能陪着大洋的时候没有陪着他，以后……我会更加难过。有时我们只能在更多的愧意和更少的愧意之间选择，对不起，秋。

秋太早就知晓了人生里必然的不如意。他曾为她这一句剖白感到煎熬，也恨她过分诚实，所以刻意避免思考此前的告诫，但在那个雪天这段往事无可挽回地复苏了。他反复徒劳地检视自己：如果没有任性地跑出家门会如何，如果没有偏要和弟弟打雪仗会如何，是他太坏，于是遭到了惩罚吗？他的过错有那么不可容忍吗？即便清楚地知道恶魔才是罪魁祸首也没有用，秋生来就缺少粉饰太平的那根神经，或许这也算一类残疾。

无悔二字成了早川秋颅内的永久刺青。他想，如果不向枪混蛋复仇，我肯定会后悔的。如果任由姬野前辈被人伤害，我肯定会后悔的。如果没赶紧揍电次一顿，我肯定会后悔的。如果袖手看着天使就那样飞走，我肯定会后悔的。所有事他都不计代价一一去完成。即便有些时候依旧会得到非他所愿的结果，有些东西则被强硬地塞到他手中，秋也已经尽全力抓牢命运。反正命运不曾偏袒他，就算是把它抓痛抓伤，使它流血过多咽了气，又有什么关系？

家里养了两个怪小孩以后，秋发现自己得选择的事物一下子增加，责任还重大了起来。秋常常困惑于要如何面对他们，比如是应该把那碟兔子苹果推给电次，还是抽得远远的，让他碰都碰不着。

秋必须承认：自己同样并非正经的大人。他还太年轻就从平凡生活中脱落，对此只有笼统概念。一个易于被忽略的事实是，全凭自身努力成为常人非常艰难。与能从书里学到的知识不同，它关乎更根本的东西，且多半靠天定。倘若去问何为家庭、友谊或者爱，即使没有谁能清晰定义，答案也总是极相似，仿佛世人同享一个巨大而隐蔽的原型……秋被迫半途荒废，于是他的原型东缺一块西缺一块，凑合能用却会漏，像在秘密降水，电次和帕瓦则压根儿就没有。即使能够勉强作答，用的也全是从他者那里偷来的边角料。常人即他者。

秋只得照着自己漏水的概念磕磕绊绊开凿电次和帕瓦，教他们冲厕所吃蔬菜别把食物到处乱扔，教他们开电视看漫画每天按时睡觉，一旦焦头烂额，苦难就会变得遥远，疲倦使人忘却疲倦。

荒诞的是漏水次货也似乎真正有效用。一天电次抱着被啃烂的花束，模样蔫蔫回家来，好像马上就要枯萎。秋以为睡了觉他就会好些，并没有特意问。结果当天半夜秋照例去查看电次有没有乖乖盖好毯子，发现他独自缩在床垫上蜷成一团，摆出类似西瓜虫自我保护的姿势。看到秋来，他立刻趴了下去，好像现在装睡就能有用似的，害秋差点笑出声。

“怎么了？”秋问他。电次闷闷地说没什么，于是秋走过去，一言不发地坐在他背上无情镇压了反抗，意思是如果不从实招来，能跟你耗整个晚上。在秋面前瞎话真的好难编，电次干脆放弃了扯谎。

“我今天本来想对蕾塞表白，和她一起跑掉。你不要露出奇怪的表情，就算现在看不见脸我也知道你露出奇怪的表情了……”他的声音小下去，“最后她没有来。我等了很久，饿了，吃了花，就回家了。对不起。”

明明是件大事，秋的思路却拐向了无关的地方。他想电次原来倔得要命，现在却已经很知道道歉了，而且还能认认真真想要恋爱，算是重大进步……因为没专心的缘故，他接的那句也不是训斥，而是：“等你走了，要做什么？”

电次想了想：“要去学校，学写字，以后给你和帕瓦来信……”

秋沉默片刻，提醒他：“可是你会变成通缉犯。四课从来不留情，或许会让我和帕瓦一起去杀了你。”

他能感觉出电次连呼吸都停了。

“如果你真的凭空消失，我会非常生气，掘地三尺把你挖出来，再当面教训你一顿……但最后任务会失败，四课会停，我被炒掉。”

小孩儿听到这里动了动，试图抬起头来看秋，秋赶紧把手摁在他后脑勺上。黑暗无损电次的视力，现在千千万万不能给他瞧见。

“所以逃掉以后，别让人发现。别让我知道。别随随便便死了。”那样我就能够一直找下去，并且无需愧悔。

早川秋感到自己吐露太多了，不免仓皇起来。夜晚十分危险，它诱人坦诚，在它腹腔里做出的决定总是没有半分理智。连电次都变得老实，一句话也没打断，害秋忘掉自己还有机会停下。他站起身来打算立刻走，却冷不防被人拽住了脚踝。秋想抽开，奈何电次圈他圈得死死的，手劲儿又大，骨头那儿甚至有点痛，让他无法如愿。

电次突然说：“我不走。”

秋想思春期小孩儿的决定好多变，一秒一个样子。除了对食物执着得要命，电次有真正渴望，拒绝放弃的东西吗？倘若电次从此自由自在，说不准是一件好事……秋应该留给他这种可能吗？

电次重复：“我不走。”秋回了魂，赶紧浮皮潦草地答：“知道了知道了，快睡。”

电次终于乖乖松手。正是在这个晚上，秋决定不再拘泥于枪混蛋了。第二天玛奇玛小姐邀请早川家去江之岛，电次尾巴都要摇起来。秋自认对他的好哄程度了然于心，但能够旅行的时候，电次却拒绝了。

后来秋向岸边队长申请四课暂离任务，说自己怕了。队长感叹：你也变得正常了啊，神情有点怜悯。秋很清楚他言下之意，越是正常，越容易命短。但倘若岸边队长知道秋留了半份遗产给家里那两个怪小孩，秋还必将死在其中一个手中，会不会反而觉得他当真疯得厉害，能活得更长？

如果爱惜养过的怪小孩是寻常，那么秋为他们变得平凡。如果爱惜注定杀死自己的人是癔症，那么秋也愿意为他们疯上一回。疯癫是死亡的滑稽剧妆面，两者并无本质分别，都是私人性质的迷你末日。

早川秋走到浅滩上去，到带盐味的风里去见玛奇玛小姐，即使自己脚底都是动荡的沙与水，一点也不牢靠，也要求求她让电次和帕瓦从今往后安稳平顺。玛奇玛小姐答应了他，秋放心了，他相信自己做了件绝不会后悔的事。

这时半空毫无征兆地降下了雪花，它们蜂拥、飞旋、致幻，像破碎的天鹅绒河川。可现在还没入冬啊，秋茫然四顾，却惊喜地发现自己已经回到家，而且竟连电次也跟来了。于是他陪着电次打雪仗，即使手心越来越冰凉也好快乐，但玩到一半，秋发现电次又像西瓜虫那样窝了起来，开始流眼泪，还死死咬着嘴唇不肯哭出声音。

秋赶紧扔掉雪球，在兜里到处翻纸巾，说你怎么哭了？那我们不玩了，我从来没见过你哭哎……天气这么冷，皮肤会皴噢！我认输，好不好？秋君输给电次君啦。

电次哭得脸都皱了，样子变得特别丑。他扑上来恶狠狠啃了一下秋的侧颊，然后把脸埋进秋的脖子里。秋撑不住电次，结果两个人晃了晃，一起倒了下去。好冰噢！而且很痒。小电次像只粘人的八爪鱼，软软一堆缠在他身上毫无挪窝的意思，让秋有点想笑。但是电次看起来那么难过，现在好像不应该笑出声。

早川秋躺在雪地里，轻轻拍着电次的后背，闭上眼放松下来。厚厚的积雪又软又舒服，让人想睡很久很久，永远不醒。他以前就觉得了，如果死掉，一定要死在冬季，因为要是流了血，雪水能够全都洗干净。

倘若只用诞生与覆灭来定义，每个人的命运都是悲剧命运，差异只在戏剧时间之中，可以是严守三一律的二十四小时幽禁，也可以是跋山涉水餐风露宿的许许多多年，即使恶魔也逃不过坠入地狱的一天。但是如果用结局本身来定义，死亡可以是一件滑稽事，一件盛事，甚至一件好事。人可以在快乐中死去在狂欢中死去在梦中死去在爱中死去……只要脑中没有一场葬礼。

虽然痛苦的经验很多，但早川秋并不为那些重要时刻的选择愧悔。如果有人问他你明明都快要胜利，眼下对电次认输是否可惜，他会回答一点都不。即使同样的事情往前数往后数都要发生千千万万次，他也心甘情愿向电次投降。

那可是电次哎，而且竟然还掉金豆豆了！以后绝对要取笑他。就算只为了笑电次，早川秋也必须认输呀。

倘若在上千亿上千兆上千京年后，他仍能够回到母亲坐在身旁的那个时刻，一定会说：早川秋度过了无怨无悔的人生。这是在上千亿上千兆上千京年前秋就已经告诉过她的事情。


End file.
